


Two Halves Make A Whole

by WhisperingKage



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Higurashi Kagome and Ichigo Kurosaki were more than content to live their lives, post saving the world, together no matter what came theirway. They were two halves of a whole…no matterhow misshapen it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves Make A Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/gifts).



* * *

Higurashi Kagome hummed to herself as she danced down the pathway of the park at two am in the morning. Her usually pale skin was tinted red with a small blush, and tingled as the cool autumn air hit it. She felt over heated even though she was in nothing more than a red cocktail dress, her black heels in her hands as her bare feet walked on the cold sidewalk.

Ah, the joyous effects of captain Morgan! She giggled as she twirled on the tips of her toes to look back at the tall lanky male trailing after her. He was in a plain white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, he looked sexy. She licked her lips. "Mahh hurry up Ichi!" The male merely ran a hand through his orange locks as he trailed after her, hastening his steps only a bit. "You're going to get sick Kagome."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. "I have a good doctor so I think I'll be just fine! Now come on!" She stomped her foot as he walked up to her and shook his head. "I  _just_  graduated Kagome I need to officially be hired by my dad to be your doctor."

He smiled as she huffed, her bangs moving from the small puff of air. Her blue eyes slightly glazed form the alcohol as she glared up at him. Hard to believe such a cute young woman stuck fear into not only hollows but Shinigami as well.

She was the Shikon no miko.

The sole conquer of time and space.

She was also an under graduate at the local university and his girlfriend of three years. They had met when he had moved to Tokyo to get away from his past and well…it was hard not to notice her and vice versa. They both stood out and in no time were friends. She was happy to find a link to her past of adventure and magic. He was happy to find someone who made him forget, someone who he could be normal with.

He helped her learn to control her raging power and she helped hide his so they could both live normal lives. Over time they found they complemented each other, they filled in the gaping holes left by their pasts. Helped heal the scars left by both enemies and loved ones alike.

They were each part of a half that made a whole, as misshapen as it was.

"Ichi! Carry me!" He shook his head clear of his thoughts and chuckled at her as she pouted and held out her arms like a child. He merely kneeled down before and let her settle on his back and stood back up. "You're so strong Ichi…my strong Ichi…" She giggled as he jolted her a bit on his back. "This is why I hate when you drink…" He grumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder her warm breath fanning over his ear.

"Ichi you need to lighten up! You're a doctor now! Celebrate! Jeez…I wish I was done with school I have one more year…yuck." She grumbled as she cuddled closer to him her arms around his neck, one hand still holding her heels. "Stupid degree…"

He couldn't help but to laugh at how cute she sounded. "You're the one who wanted a masters in history…" She huffed, her breath caressing his ear making him shiver. "Shut up… Ichi…you're lucky I wub you sooooo much. Or else I'd kick your butt!" He smiled as she punched the air with the hand not holding her shoes.

"Yeah, yeah I love you to, just remember that when you have a hangover." He laughed as she groaned just thinking about it as he carried her towards their shared apartment.

 


End file.
